


twenty-one questions with oikawa tooru

by floatyourself



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Wedding Planning, kita doesnt catch on until the very end, very self-indulgent and feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatyourself/pseuds/floatyourself
Summary: Oikawa asks twenty-one questions, but not for the reasons one might think.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	twenty-one questions with oikawa tooru

**Author's Note:**

> this is my love letter to oikita, a pair i’ve always wanted to write for but have never known how <3 also this is just an excuse for me to write lots of dialogue lol

**question one: if you could have one meal for the rest of your life, what would it be?**

The first time Oikawa asks Kita the question, Kita laughs. Kita laughs not because of Oikawa’s furrowed brow, and neither does he laugh because Oikawa poses the question to him in the middle of their movie night, hair littered with butterfly clips and tiny elastics he had absentmindedly placed on the setter’s hair. no, he laughs at the absurdity of the question – at the way it was both personal and impersonal.

“Whatever do you mean?” Kita asks with a soft smile, his cheeks twitching with amusement.

“I mean,” Oikawa pauses. “What meal do you want to have for the rest of your life?” His tone is serious enough for Kita to answer honestly.

“I haven’t really thought about it.” Kita wrinkles his nose, considering the question. “But I do like tofu and rice.”

“Those two are literally the staple of every meal, Shinsuke.” Oikawa deadpans. “You can’t answer that when almost every meal we have has tofu and rice.”

Kita smiles. “That’s a good thing then, right? if I had to eat one meal for the rest of my life, tofu and rice would be a good choice because of their versatility. I could eat the same thing every day without tiring of it.”

Silence falls upon the two of them. Oikawa looks constipated for some reason. His face is scrunched up until it relaxes once again.

“you’re sure about that?” Oikawa asks.

Kita nods.

The topic never comes up once again.

**question two: qhat’s your favorite color?**

“Seriously?” Kita asks. “We’ve been dating for five years and you _still_ don’t know my favorite color?”

Oikawa looks guilty, but shakes his head. “Of course I do. I’m just –“

“Just what?”

Oikawa pauses, thinking of an answer. “I’m just double-checking my facts.”

Kita hums. “Before I answer it, what’s your favorite color then, Tooru?”

The look on Oikawa’s face is comical. he looks like Kita had just shot his dog and he was made to watch. “Are you joking with me, Shinsuke?” His voice takes on a whiny note. “You steal half of my clothes. You _know_ I like blue.”

Kita looks down at the shirt he’s wearing. It’s Oikawa’s, but with cohabitation meant what was once Kita’s was Oikawa’s and what was Oikawa’s was Kita’s as well. It was blue. It was a jersey of some sort Kita knicked off the laundry and had never returned again.

“Maybe I’m just double-checking my facts then,” he responded, much to Oikawa’s chagrin.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Oikawa persists and Kita sighs.

“If you like blue, then I like blue as well.”

Oikawa tells him that’s a lazy excuse of an answer, but Kita insists it’s true. Blue has always made Oikawa happy throughout the years – Seijoh, Argentina – and so it makes Kita happy as well.

**question three to five: who are three friends you’re grateful for?**

When Oikawa asks in the middle of a quiet dinner on a Tuesday night, Kita doesn’t have to think twice.

“Aran.” he tells Oikawa.

“Aran?” Oikawa returns the name in the form of a question, asking him to elaborate. He chews on his noodles loudly, but it’s quiet enough for Kita to think.

“Aran is there for me,” Kita responds. He doesn’t think he needs to go on an elaborate explanation, when Oikawa will understand just fine.

What Aran is for Kita, is what Iwaizumi is for Oikawa. Well, minus a few more years of knowing each other, but the relationships were almost the same.

Oikawa nods. “And the two others?”

“The twins,” he responds immediately, a fond smile settling on his face. “But you know the rest of the team are close contenders.”

Oikawa laughs at that. He knows the feeling of being captain, of being the glue that holds a group of hormonal, teenage boys together. Years had already passed, but the love one has for their team never really does fade away.

**question six and seven: what’s your dream place? locally and internationally?**

Kita frowns. “What do you mean by dream place? That doesn’t make sense.”

Oikawa lifts a t-shirt from the laundry bin and starts folding it. Kita is watching some random cooking show Osamu had recommended a while ago. The two of them are seated on the couch, and the late hour and the static noise is making him feel drowsy.

Oikawa sets aside the shirt on a neat pile. He watches Oikawa hum softly as he swings hiss legs up onto Kita’s lap. Kita shifts in his seat.

“Tooru?”

“It means exactly what it means.” Oikawa waves a hand aside casually. “Don’t think too hard, Shinsuke.”

Too sleepy to fight Oikawa on it, Kita concedes.

He leans back on his seat, feeling content. “I’d say the farm if we’re talking about japan.”

“Everything I love is there,” he murmurs partly to himself. “Even you.”

Kita misses the fond look Oikawa shoots his way.

Oikawa raises an eyebrow at that. “Even me?”

Kita shoots him a bland look. “you go with me to work every chance you get.”

“That’s true.” Oikawa hums a silly little tune, but Kita knows the other is upset. “Though I think I could be spending more time with you if I tried.”

“You try your best for someone who’s a professional athlete, Tooru.” he chastises the other. “we’ve been through this before.”

Oikawa purses his lips, unconvinced. “Distract me, Shinsuke.”

“What do you want?”

“Where would you like to go abroad?”

Kita looks at Oikawa. The latter is busy with the laundry again. He’s almost done with everything. It’s a domestic sight, and it makes Kita feel warm and nice.

“Taiwan is nice,” Kita yawns. He feels his eyes start to slowly flutter.

Oikawa sighs in resignation. “You only like Taiwan because they have stinky tofu, Shinsuke.”

Kita nods at that half-heartedly, feeling his words slur already. “But they also have bubble tea for you Tooru. It’s a win-win situation.”

**question eight: what’s your favorite flower?**

“I don’t think you want to know the answer to this one,” Kita tells Oikawa as the latter prepares his training gear in the morning. Oikawa is taking a break from the Argentinian league, but the Japanese team had jumped at the opportunity to have _the_ Oikawa Tooru play with them – even just for a little while.

He’s seated at the dining table in a cozy sweater, watching Oikawa flit about.

Oikawa pauses in the middle of his search for his socks.

“What do you mean?” He looks confused, and Kita is strangely endeared. Oikawa looks like a six-foot-tall puppy, and no one will see that but only him.

“You keep giving me the wrong flowers on our anniversary, Tooru.” He tries to break it to Oikawa gently, but it doesn’t work.

Oikawa looks wounded.

“I do?”

Kita nods solemnly. “You give me roses. I like lilies more.”

“Roses mean I love you though!” Oikawa protests. “I think you need to give me some points for effort there.”

“And I do.” Kita placates the other. “I appreciate whatever you give to me.”

He pauses for a second.

“Your socks are at the topmost drawer in the bedroom.”

Oikawa gives him another wounded look before he bounds up the stairs, taking two at a time. “Found it! I’ll be leaving then.”

Kita accompanies Oikawa to the door and watches him walk away.

When Oikawa comes home that day, he has a bouquet of lilies in His hand.

**question nine and ten: what kind of cake do you like the most? what does it look like?**

Unlike the other questions, Oikawa asks through a phone call. or he would have, had Kita answered his phone. Bit Kita was preoccupied with work, and so Oikawa’s call was left unanswered. He tries to make up for it by messaging Oikawa.

_> Shinsuke ~~~ what’s your favorite cake?_

_ > what does it look like?_

It appears Oikawa had the same idea. Kita smiles at the message, suddenly overcome with a large amount of affection.

_> It’s not yet my birthday, Tooru. You don’t need to buy a cake._

As soon as Kita sends his reply, his phone pings with a notification.

 _> What if it’s for my birthday then?_ the cheeky response reads.

Kita looks at His phone before typing and erasing, before typing some more.

_> Our birthdays are two weeks apart, Tooru. Your birthday is as far off as mine is. _

_> But for your information, it’s strawberry. I especially like the ones with a lot of strawberries on top._

**question eleven and twelve: indoors or outdoors? rainy or sunny?**

Oikawa looks at Kita in disbelief. “What do you mean you don’t have a preference?”

The two of them are out walking in the streets, window shopping to see what was out there. Kita squeezes Oikawa’s hand once, then twice. They pause in front of a store as Oikawa peruses the items on display.

“Exactly what I meant Tooru.” He places their clasped hands onto his outer coat’s pocket. “I like the outdoors because of nature but, I do appreciate a warm house as well.”

“That’s not fair Shinsuke,” Oikawa declares. “You have to pick one or another, you can’t choose both.”

“Who says I’m not allowed?”

Oikawa points a thumb to himself determinedly. “Me. If you don’t choose, you’re legally required to buy me mochi.”

Kita opens his wallet. There’s enough money to buy Oikawa’s mochi and then some, but it would be more entertaining to play along with Oikawa’s little game.

“I like the outdoors more,” Kita starts to reply, but Oikawa cuts him off.

“Okay. Do you like rainy or sunny weather more?”

“I like sunny days.” he replies surely, not surprised at the interruption. “When you feel the warmth of the sun on your skin, you feel like you can do anything.”

Oikawa beams at that, looking extremely satisfied. “It’s sunny today,” he points out. “Does that mean you can be convinced to buy me mochi?”

Kita flicks Oikawa’s ear. Oikawa ends up buying the mochi for the two of them.

**question thirteen: what’s your favorite slow song?**

Kita sweeps the floor while Oikawa pretends to dust non-existent dirt from the kitchen cabinets. “Shinsuke,” he starts.

Kita resumes sweeping – he already knows the rules of the game.

“What’s your favorite slow song?” Oikawa turns on the radio. Pop music fills the air as the two of them go about cleaning the house.

Kita spares Oikawa a cursory glance. The latter is still pretending to clean the cabinets. “Do you expect me to dance with you instead of cleaning the house? Go clean the cabinets properly.”

He hears an indignant sniff, but the banging around the kitchen means Oikawa is doing what he’s been told.

Kita pauses from his work. “Tell you what.”

“What?” Oikawa’s loud voice can be heard from the kitchen.

“I’ll dance with you if Daigo’s KSK comes on.”

“But no one ever plays that song on the radio anymore!” Oikawa protests. “Can’t I just play it on my phone?”

Kita shrugs. “If it doesn’t play, then we keep cleaning until we’re finished, Tooru.”

**question fourteen:** do you like intimate or large settings?

Oikawa asks the question when they’re both at Onigiri Miya, watching the Japanese team eat like their lives depended on it. Oikawa is invited for the team dinner as an “honorary member”, while Kita has just decided to drop by to see his friends and former teammates.

The two of them sit with their knees bumping together, separate from the rowdy group that is the national team.

“Shinsuke,” Kita looks at Oikawa. He’s holding out an onigiri for Kita to bite on. “Have a taste.”

Kita leans forward from the table and takes a large chomp from the onigiri – if only to spite Oikawa. It doesn’t work though, because Oikawa is used to Kita’s antics and promptly snags Kita’s onigiri for himself. He takes a large bite out of it as well.

The two of them sit with their half-eaten onigiris, the silence comfortable.

“What’s your onigiri’s flavor?” Oikawa asks.

Kita swallows the food. “Umeboshi. what’s yours?”

“Tuna,” Oikawa responds automatically. It’s a habit between the two of them at this point. “But you knew that already.”

Oikawa takes a bite from Kita’s onigiri once again. 

“Do you like intimate or large settings?”

Kita tears his gaze away from Oikawa and looks at the team. They watch Bokuto let out a large belch while Sakusa flinches in the background. Atsumu looks a minute away from strangling Osamu and Hinata – bless his heart – is trying to wedge himself between the two. Kita notes with curiosity that his former teammate Suba is stealing glances at Sakusa’s cousin, Komori. Meanwhile, Oikawa watches Iwaizumi form a tiny circle with his rivals Kageyama and Ushijima with a hint of betrayal.

“Large settings are nice.” Kita comments offhandedly. “I like seeing everyone in the same place at the same time. It’s something that rarely happens nowadays.”

Oikawa hums in agreement. Hs knows what Kita is talking about. Hs barely gets to meet up with all of his friends anymore.

“You know, I’d say I actually like smaller settings but,” Kita takes a sip of water. “We’ve went and managed to get friends who all live in far, separate places, so I’d rather see them all in a large gathering than to see each and every one of them randomly every other year or so.”

Atsumu doesn’t succeed at strangling Osamu and Osamu ends up pinning his twin to the ground while Hinata watches in concern. Suna is laughing and taking his phone out. Interestingly, was that Komori now glancing at Suna? Kita shakes his head at the sight while Oikawa snickers. He stands up from his seat.

“I’ll just do damage control over there.”

“No worries,” Oikawa replies easily. “But I think Iwa-chan has a handle on things already.”

Kita looks to see Oikawa is right. Iwaizumi is already at the scene and he looks like he’s about to say a few choice words for the two of them.

**question fifteen: what’s your favorite accessory?**

Kita is suspicious. “Are you trying to find me gifts for Christmas, Tooru?” he asks bluntly. He presses a palm to the other’s forehead and frowns when he feels the heat. Oikawa is sick and the two of them are cuddled on the bed together – despite his complaints that he’s going to catch the cold from Oikawa as well.

Oikawa sniffles. He looks like shit with his mussed up hair, stuffy nose and teary eyes. Oikawa never gets sick but when he does, he always looks like the living dead.

“No,” Oikawa denies hotly. “I’m just updating my—” a sneeze “—my encyclopedia on all things Shinsuke related.”

Kita smiles at that. Oikawa sounds delirious, and he thinks the younger needs to rest instead of spending his little energy talking to him. “I don’t wear accessories, but a necklace is nice. It’s the only thing I can wear without bothering me.” he says.

Oikawa looks at him blearily before snuggling up to his side even further. “I see. that’s noted then.”

“Tooru, don’t get too close to me.”

“No,” Oikawa huffs before wrapping an arm around Kita’s waist. “I like you. athat means you need to hug me.”

Kita sighs at his boyfriend. “You’re really hot right now Tooru. I might catch your cold.”

Oikawa barely gets out an “I know I’m hot” before snoring away, exhausted and achy.

Kita gets sick a week later and promptly banishes Oikawa from their bedroom.

**question sixteen: do you like simple or extravagant?**

Oikawa cooks breakfast for the two of them when he can. Usually it’s Kita, but today Oikawa wakes up extra early. Kita walks into the kitchen to see Oikawa setting down two plates on the counter.

“Good morning,” he greets Oikawa with a peck on the cheek.

“I made eggs today,” Oikawa states proudly. Kita doesn’t know why Oikawa is proud for doing a dish that can be done by a twelve year old, but he’s here to eat, not to ask questions. “Would you like it to be simple or extravagant?”

“What do you mean?” Kita asks curiously. He feels like there’s a deeper meaning to the question Oikawa poses.

Oikawa brandishes a jar of parsley in his hands. “Do you want garnish? I have parsley. I can also chop tomatoes if you want.”

Kita shakes his head. “No thanks. I like it simple and as is.”

Oikawa gasps in horror. “But scrambled eggs and tomatoes are the _best!_ ”

“I think you cook well enough, Tooru. I don’t need to add anything else for the food to taste good.”

The comment shuts up Oikawa, and if Kita sees Oikawa glowing with happiness the entire day, he doesn’t say anything about it.

**question seventeen: what’s your aesthetic?**

When Oikawa asks the question, Kita just sighs. It sounds like one of those words he got from the internet.

“What do you mean aesthetic?”

“Aesthetic is like – what designs you like the best! There’s a lot of them on pinterest, I’ll show you.” Oikawa hands Kita his phone and Kita scrolls through it.

“What am I supposed to see here?”

Oikawa looks over and rests his chin on Kita’s shoulder. Kita stands at a respectable height, but when Oikawa is beside him, he feels like he shrinks just a little bit.

Notthat he minded, anyway. Oikawa’s height was perfect for when he wanted to have a personal headrest.

“That’s rustic,” Oikawa points to a photo with string lights and flowers, twine and mason jars as a table centerpiece. “There’s also vintage and modern, among others.”

Kita looks at the pictures on the phone. He likes the look of the rustic theme – simple and cozy. “I like that one.”

This must have been some sort of test, because Oikawa kisses the top of his head before murmuring quietly. “I like that one as well.”

He frowns at that, confused. “Are we supposed to have the same aesthetic? Isn’t it a personal preference?” He feels Oikawa’s arms wrap around him in response.

“It is.”

Oikawa doesn’t offer any other explanation for it.

**question eighteen: what’s your favorite date?**

Kita thinks Oikawa’s questions are getting stranger. How were you supposed to have a favorite date? Was that a thing people normally chose? It was a Sunday, and Oikawa had found an old chess board they had in the apartment. Today they were playing – or in Oikawa’s case _trying_ – to play chess to pass the time. He moves the bishop across the board before answering.

“Does my birthday count?”

Oikawa shakes his head. “No, Shinsuke. Wait – why did you move the bishop that way?”

“Bishop moves diagonally in the board,” Kita explains. “Can I choose your birthday then?”

Oikawa looks at the board with such concentration, Kita feels like he’s facing off against a grandmaster. Seconds pass before Oikawa sighs and moves a pawn one square forward. “I have no clue how this works, and no, my birthday doesn’t count either.”

Kita sees Oikawa leave his pawn open and moves his bishop. “Check,” he says. He thinks about a date he likes. “I like April 28.”

“Aready?” Oikawa exclaims with a pout. “And did you just choose our anniversary date?”

Kita flips Oikawa’s king down. “I did. You lose, by the way.”

**question nineteen and twenty: do you like me? like, _like_ me? like, are you sure?**

Oikawa grabs a loaf of bread and milk and places it on the shopping cart Kita is pushing. They’re the only people in the grocery – a fact that can be blamed on Oikawa dragging Kita on a grocery run in the evening.

Kita looks at his palm where he had hastily scribbled a grocery list before Oikawa had ran out the door.

“We’re almost out of laundry detergent, Tooru.”

Oikawa peeks his head out from behind a shelf. “We are?” He has an armful of junk food in his hands.

Kita nods.He pretends not notice Oikawa dumping the junk food into their cart wnr makes a mental note to talk to Oikawa about it later, when they check out. “I just checked yesterday, we only have enough for another laundry day at most.”

“Andhere I thought we’re only going to be buying midnight snacks,” Oikawa sighed before perking up. “say, Shinsuke. I have a serious question for you.”

“Whatis it?”

Oikawa looks serious. Kita wonders if this is yet another of Oikawa’s schemes which consists of trying to convince him to allow them to hoard ramen at home.

“Do you like me?”

“Have you given me any reason not to?” Kita counters in a rare moment of playfulness. he pretends to act disinterested, and watches as Oikawa’s face falls.

“I-I think so...” Oikawa trails off sadly. He’s clutching an absurdly large amount of ramen in his arms. “I kick when I sleep, I forget to turn off the lights in the kitchen and I stay up too late to the point where you wake up and I still haven’t slept.”

Kita feels a stab of guilt hit him in the chest. He’s obviously joking, but it appears Oikawa took it the wrong way.

“Tooru,” he starts. He’s never had to deal with Oikawa this way and he’s at a loss for words. in the end, he tries to fix it the way he knows how. “I love you. you know that right?”

Oikawa nods but remains silent.

“That means that even if you have your – less desirable habits,” Oikawa snorts at the delicately worded phrase, “I still like you.”

Kita takes a deep breath. he wasn’t prepared to spill his feelings in the middle of a grocery store late in the evening, but Oikawa has a way of placing him in the most unexpected settings. “I love you, and that means I love both the good and the bad. even if you stay up too late and even if you forget to turn off the lights in the kitchen every single time. I chose to be with you, and that means I like ”

Oikawa thinks about it for a second. “Are you sure?” he sounds reluctant, and Kita feels guilty once again.

Kita nods.

“So,” Oikawa pauses. “You like _like_ me? You’re sure of that?” At this point, Kita can’t help but think Oikawa sounds like a small child and he wants nothing more than to smother the other with love.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” he replies.

Oikawa’s smile is blinding and it makes Kita fall in love all over again.

**question twenty-one: if you could spend the rest of your life with one person forever, who would it be?**

Kita wakes up on a Saturday morning with a strange feeling. He can’t pinpoint what it is, but he’s sure he’s not sick, nor has he forgotten an important event or something. After making the bed, he chalks up the feeling to him not being the first one to wake up. though his routine has been disrupted once again, he’s learned from Oikawa that these tiny variations can make a day even just the slightest bit better or worse.

He thinks it’s the former this time. he can’t explain how he got to that conclusion, but the weather outside hits Kita’s definition of _just right._ It’s a sunny day outside, but the sunlight isn’t harsh. It seeps through their bedroom window in soft streams of light, and it warms Kita perfectly.

When he walks down to the dining room and sees Oikawa, he thinks something isn’t right. The niggling feeling that had been bothering him since the moment he woke up is back, and he studies Oikawa curiously. Oikawa is seated on the dining table in comfortable clothes, and he appears to be enjoying a cup of coffee. The sunlight streams through the window and it hits his face in such a way that Kita has to remind himself to breathe once again.

Oikawa’s hair looks immaculate, but not’s a reason for concern. Oikawa has always prided himself on looking presentable anywhere and anytime so he thinks nothing of it. What he does notice though, is the nervous smile Oikawa is currently sporting.

Oikawa never gets nervous. That’s a fact.

He says nothing about it, and as he sits down, Oikawa silently passes him his own cup of coffee.

The two of them enjoy their coffee in silence, and Kita notes that Oikawa has a half-focused look on his face. It looks like he’s staring at Kita but at the same time it appears as if he’s focusing on something on top of Kita’s head.

Kita sips his coffee carefully. He’s not going to rush Oikawa into anything, so he settles onto his seat and patiently waits.

It doesn’t take too long for Oikawa to finally speak. He blinks once, then twice, and Kita sees Oikawa focus his gaze once again.

“Shin.”

Kita raises an eyebrow at that. Oikawa has never called him by any nickname, and he lists this off as another crack in His routine.

Oikawa swallows. “I’ve asked you twenty questions over the span of a few months.”

Kita nods, not sure where this was going. He didn’t really keep track of Oikawa’s questions, and he can hardly remember some of them, but it appears Oikawa has done the opposite.

“I’m going to ask you one last question. All I ask for you is to be.... completely honest with me. It doesn’t have to mean anything if you want it to.” Oikawa continues, and Kita is starting to grow concerned. He can’t pinpoint the source of Oikawa’s anxiety, but he knows it must have something to do with the questions. He can’t surmise any more than that, because he can’t even remember the questions in the first place. “Tooru, is something wrong?” he asks cautiously, and he watches a myriad of emotions flit through Oikawa’s face.

Fear, apprehension, anxiousness.

Oikawa shakes his head. “Nothing’s wrong! I’m just making sure.”

“Making sure of what?” Kita hasn’t taken a sip of his coffee for a while, and he thinks it’s almost cold now. He can’t find it in himself to drink it anymore, not now when Oikawa appears to be troubled over something.

Oikawa jiggles his foot anxiously. “If you could spend the rest of your life with only one person, who would it be?”

Kita stares at Oikawa before bursting into laughter.

He laughs and he laughs and relief floods into his lungs.

Oikawa doesn’t join him in on his laughter, but he does watch Kita with a barely there smile on his face. When Kita calms down, he reaches for Oikawa’s hands, cupping them in his.

“That’s your final question?”

Oikawa nods. He’s looking at everything but Kita.

“I don’t think that counts as a question anymore, Tooru.” He hiccups, smiling so widely at the man in front of him he feels like he’s about to burst with love. “You know the answer to that already. It’s you. It’s always been you.”

He hears Oikawa breathe out a sigh of relief at that and he rubs his thumb against Oikawa’s hand soothingly. “Hell, if you asked me to marry you now, I’d do it, no questions asked.”

Kita watches Oikawa freeze up as a blush blooms on his cheeks. Oikawa looks sheepish, but he appears to be more sure of himself after Kita had answered his question. A silence falls between the two of them and Kita doesn’t know what to make of it.

“What if I tell you we can do it now?” Oikawa asks slowly, and Kita feels like collapsing right then and there. He takes a sip of his cold coffee. He’s always been a stickler to His habits and routine, but he figures today – out of all days – would be a good time to throw caution to the wind for just one time.

“Then we’re doing it now.”

Oikawa laughs at that – utterly ecstatic – and leans forward to give Kita a sweet kiss on the lips. “Let’s go then, we don’t want to be late for our own wedding.”

Right before Oikawa drags him out of their apartment, Kita catches something from the corner of His eye.

Hanging on the wall is their calendar, and the date today tells him its April 28. A memory surfaces in his head.

_“I like April 28.”_

_“Did you just choose our anniversary date?”_

_“I did. You lose, by the way.”_

Oikawa has been planning their wedding for months, Kita realizes.

It’s in the way Aran stands beside him as his best man, and the Miya twins stand proudly beside him as groomsmen. He thinks the twins will never let him live down this decision, but he finds that he doesn’t mind. Daigo’s KSK plays in the background when they get married outside of the farm on a sunny day – his favorite place in japan, a voice that sounds like Oikawa tells him in His head – and the rustic aesthetic Oikawa has been spouting on about is clearly seen in the way fairy lights are hung everywhere, and wildflowers and mason jars sit at every table as centerpieces.

They exchange necklaces with the rings hanging off on them – because of course Oikawa remembers that Kita never wears accessories, and will only ever wear a necklace.

He knows that Oikawa is a perfectionist, but Oikawa’s attention to detail is insane. the entire Japanese team is invited – who all swear they had no idea what Oikawa had been planning until they received the invitations – and both Oikawa and Kita’s old schoolmates, as well as family are present during the ceremony. True to his answers to Oikawa months ago, the event is large but simple. All of their friends are there, but the entire event is simple enough to keep its intimate atmosphere.

He cries during the ceremony, and Oikawa cries as well.

It’s during the reception when Kita notices that Oikawa has also tried to incorporate blue into the wedding. He sees that everyone’s wearing blue, and only he and Oikawa are wearing white. Blue lilies serve as their corsages, and the same flowers adorn every nook and cranny of the pace.

As Aran and Iwaizumi stand in front during the reception to give their speeches as co-best men, as Oikawa had dubbed it, Kita leans towards his husband, who is seating beside him, a content smile on his face.

“Tooru.”

“Shinsuke.” Oikawa hums, before taking a bite of their wedding cake – a cake topped with an absurd amount of strawberries.

“Are we really serving tofu and rice to our guests at our wedding?” He tries to act stern, but he thinks the twitch of his lips are enough to give him away.

Oikawa snickers at that before turning to face Kita. He scoops up the strawberry cake and offers it like some sort of peace offering.

“To be fair, I made sure to have every possible version of tofu and rice available in the buffet,” Oikawa says, as if that’s supposed to be enough for Kita. “There’s agedashi tofu and plenty of sushi to go around for everyone. I think it’s a hit, to be honest.” He looks at the buffet table, and Kita follows his line of sight. Half of the Japanese team are lined up once again, and Kita bites back a laugh at the look of defeat on the servers’ faces.

“You’re insufferable, you know that?” he sighs but there’s no bite to it. Kita has never been fond of surprises his entire life, but as he looks at Oikawa laugh at an anecdote Iwaizumi shares and the latter’s hand subconsciously squeezes his, he finds that he’s never been happier about anything in his life. Oikawa bends and squeezes and breaks almost every routine he has, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I am but I know that you,” Oikawa waggles a finger to his face. “love me.”

“That I do,” he agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> some stuff to note: they go to taiwan for their honeymoon. daigo’s ksk is an actual song and it was written by the singer for his wife. the lyrics are all v wholesome so check it out if u want to!  
> my twitter is [ osamunation ](%E2%80%9Ctwitter.com/osamunation%E2%80%9D) if u wanna yell w me abt oikita or osaaka :) thanks for reading!


End file.
